A Call to Action: Revenge of the Apple
by TheVoidHunter250
Summary: Sequel to A Call to Action. A new threat rises and attacks Best Buy as an act of revenge by the Apple Company. Now the New Kid, Call Girl and her friends are called in to respond to any attacks by the Apple. Now they must take down the attacks and strike back against Apple before its too late.
1. Prolouge

**Hello all. I have read you comments from A Call to Action. Looks like you got your wish. I will add more story shipping between New Kid and Wendy. Here's the sequal to A Call to Action.**

It was a peaceful evening here at South Park. Everyone sleeps at home or walking through the town. At the Best Buy store, the store manager prepares to close for the night. He checks for one last time for he heads out. He leaves the building before locking it. Then he hears a small sound. He turns and sees an RC car approaching him.

"What the hell?" The manager asked.

Then all of a sudden he gets tased in the nuts before falling into the ground. From behind a street light, a hooded figure with the RC car remote approaches the down manager and swips the keys. He then pulls out a flashlight and shines it a few times. Then approaching them were two more figures. Strap to their backs were fireworks. Behind them was a fourth Figure. In his hand was a Apple Iphone Max. He slowly approaches the front door and the RC Car driver unlocks the door and opens it. Then he walks inside and sees all the tablets, laptops, and game counsils. Then uses types on the phone and then all of a sudden, the security systems get turn off. He looks around and sees a new cousil in front of him. Desplaying in front of him was a brand new Playstation 5. He uses his phone to hack into the system. The counsil overloads before exploding into pieces. He then approaches the wrecked counsil before taking a picture and sends it on Facebook. He then pulls out a calling card and places it on the remote control. He then walks back to the front door.

He and the three men then turns and sees the manager waking up.

"What the- Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" He asked them.

The kid says nothing before he points to the front door. The manager looks and see the two other kids light up the fireworks and shoot them inside. The fireworks explodes near electronics and other items while the manager watches in horror. The four kids then approach what appears to be electric go-karts. They put on their helmets, fire up their engines and they took off. They manage to flee before the cops arrive. South Park now wakes of a new threat...

 **Hello all. This is just a prolouge. More will come soon... Review...**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The next morning after the night mission, the New Kid is in his room reading a book. It is the first day of summer and school is out. He is excited not only that he is out for the summer, but he gets to do a lot of activities with his new friends especially Wendy. On that night after saving Call Girl's life, the New Kid received his first kiss from the female superhero. He can still feel the girl's lips from his.

"Sweetie, you awake?"

The New Kid turns and sees the door. Closing the book, he goes to the door to open it. Out comes his mother.

"Hey, sweetie. Is everything alright?" She asked him who just stares.

"It's the first day of summer. You should go outside and play with your friends." She said before closing the doors.

The New Kid then goes to the window and sees the kids playing. He then puts on his jacket and scarf. He then leaves the room to go outside. Just as he heads to the front door, the news on the TV is on.

"Just last night, the Best Buy store was raided by a bunch of kids just before the day of the new Playstation 5 counsel being sold. We now go the crime scene with the midget in a bikini." Tom said.

The scene shows the front of the store blocked with police cars, CSI vans and an ambulance.

"Tom, I'm standing in front of the crime scene where the raid took place last night." The midget said, "We don't know what's the purpose for this raid, but there is proof that the raiders went after the new Playstation 5. The manager was also there at the time, but he was tased in the nuts before he called the police."

"It was horrible." The manager said as he was in the back of the ambulance. "These kids just tased me, destroy the Playstation and shoot fireworks in there." He then pulls put what appears to be a card. "Oh. They manage to give me this."

He shows the police what appears to be a card showing two large letters: VS.

"VS?" Asked one of the cops.

"It could stand for Victoria's Secret. I bet they have something to do with this."

"Yes. Victoria's Secret is responsible for this. We should consult the mayor about this." The manager said.

"Well, Tom. Looks like we got ourselves a mastermind. Authorities are pointing to Victoria's Secret. That bitch will pay for this. We will have an update." The midget said.

"Thanks. Now we know the finest magazine from Victoria's Secret has been all for nothing." The new anchor said. "We will keep you updated."

TV then goes to commercials before the New Kid walks outside. Then he sees Wendy and her friends, Bebé and Heidi.

"Oh, hey New Kid." Wendy said.

"How you doing, New Kid?" Bebé asked him.

"Hi." Heidi said.

"You heard what happened? The Best Buy store was hit." Wendy said.

"They're blaming Victoria's Secret for this." Heiti said.

"My mom is a diehard fan of Victoria's Secret. She would never turn her back on her." Bebé said.

"What are we going to do, Wendy?" Heidi asked her.

"We'll investigate the crime. Girls, get gear up and meet me at my place." Wendy said to girls before turning to the New Kid, "You should gear up, New Kid. After all, you did help me on the sting operation the other night."

The New Kid nods in agreement.

"OK everyone. Let's get going. Get gear up and head for my headquarters." Wendy said.

The four kids head to their homes to get gear up. The New Kid prepares his Assassin's Creed outfit along with his swords. He supplies himself with energy bottles and revivals. He looks himself in the mirror and sighs. Will the New Kid be able to see Call Girl again? He steels himself and heads out.

He then receives a text from Wendy.

"New Kid, here the coordinates to my place."

The New Kid wastes no time and makes a dash for it. Using his ropes, he swings over the backyards and sees Wendy's home. He jumps in the air, flips before landing. He knocks on the door and out comes Wendy's father.

"Oh, you must be the New Kid. Wendy's upstairs with her friends. Go ahead." He said before opening the door and letting him in.

New Kid walks in and walks upstairs towards Wendy's room. When he arrives,

"Scanning..." a female computer voice said.

A pink line scans the New Kid back and forth a few times before vanishing.

"Scan complete. Welcome, New Kid."

The door unlocks before the New Kid opens the door. When he opens he sees, it just her room. He walks out to the living room downstairs where the father waits along with his wife.

"Hi there." The mother said.

"Oh. I forgot." The father said, "She's down in the basement. I don't usually go down there since she turn it into her quarters for superhero stuff. Oh, you want something?"

The New Kid said nothing as he walks towards the door to the basement.

"OK then. Have fun, New Kid."

The New Kid then sees another scanner.

"Scanning..."

The New Kid takes out his phone and texts before the scanning stops.

"Scan complete. Welcome New Kid."

The door opens and the New Kid enters inside. He then walks in and walks down the stairs. He then hears voices from down below.

"Look, Call Girl. We know Victoria's Secret is not responsible for this raid." One of them said.

"I know, Mrs. Hopper, but that's not the point. We knew that this is not just a prank, but as an act or revenge." Call Girl replied.

The New Kid then walks down and sees the basement in awe. The whole place is a headquarters for Call Girl. In the front was a giant TV Screen with multiple keyboards and chairs. On the right of the screen was a radar and on the left were On the left were cellphones, tablets, chargers, and a laptop. On the right were selfie-sticks, headphones, a visor, and a satellite dish. In the middle was a table with a holographic map of South Park in pink.

"Oh, Hey New Kid." Call Girl said. "These are my members of the Dueling Damsels."

She first approaches Heidi who is wearing an orange suit with a face in the middle. She wears a orange eye mask. She wear gloves and black boots. On her back was a staff that can be split into two. Behind her was a orange space hopper.

"Hi, New Kid. I am Mrs. Hopper. Bad guys, prepare to be bounced!" She said while doing some karate moves. She the jumps on her hopper and bounces on to the floor creating a shock wave.

"Hello, New Kid. I am known as Roller Gal. I can skate and kick as at the same time." Bebé said.

Bebé wears what appears to be roller derby gear. The helmet was colored blue with black stripes. She too wears gloves. She wears a blue suit and has goggles attached to her helmet. On her back were twin batons and on her gloves were gauntlets.

"Welcome to my headquarters known as the Desktop." Call Girl introduced. "Please have a seat."

In front of them were large pink beanbag chairs. They each take a seat and Call Girl walks in front of them.

"Ok, team. We saw the news this morning. The raid last night was a stepping stone for this new criminal. I've hacked into the manager's android and manage to catch a glimpse from last night." She explained. She then use her her phone to gain access to the manager's. She then opens up the TV monitor and a video screen appears showing the raid. It shows every minute and every second of the raid. It then shows the figure with the IPhone Max hacking the security system. Then he uses the phone in front of the PS5 to overload it before exploding it. Then he leaves the card with his goons shooting the store. The video ends.

"We all know that kid and his pals are the ones that did this." Call Girl said.

"I knew it! Victoria's Secret is proven innocent." Mrs. Hopper said.

"We should kick those kids asses." Roller Gal exclaimed.

"We could but that kid has a advanced Phone that can counter my hacks." Call Girl said before bringing the screen back to the original form. "That's why we call you here, New Kid. We need your help for this."

The New Kid stays silent.

"He's hot when he's silent." Roller Gal commented.

"Ok, New Kid. We are heading to the Best Buy to investigate. Ok, girls. Let's go!" Call Girl said.

She then goes to the table and takes a pair of selfie-sticks with phones attached it and her headphone before heading put. The girls and the New Kid follow her from her base. They see the parents who wave at them.

"Have fun kids." The mother said

The kids then head outside to head for the Best Buy.

"Let's Roll." Roller Gal jumps and clicks her shoes and out comes wheels underneath them. She then pulls down her goggles.

"Call Girl, let's bounce" Mrs. Hopper said.

"Got it!" Call Girl said. "New Kid, make your way."

Mrs. Hopper takes her hand and blows into it. From her hands was a pink balloon. Then it grows big before a ball was formed with two handles. A Space Hopper was created for Call Girl. She then blows another ball and it is oranges. Call Girl and Mrs. Hopper got on their hopper balls and bounce their way to the Best Buy.

The New Kid then grabs his rope and sees a street light. He swings up when he sees a skateboard. He let's go of the rope and lands before begin skating to catch up with the others. The New Kid, Call Girl, Mrs. Hopper, and Roller Gal head for the Best Buy to investigate the crime scene.

 **Roller Gal and Mrs. Hopper are made up heroes. I do not own anything. Review but no flames...**


	3. Chapter 2

South Park: ACTA Ch. 2

The four kids made their way down the road towards the Best Buy to investigate the crime that took place last night. The New Kid skates on a skateboard, Call Girl and Mrs. Hopper bounce on space hoppers, and Roller Gal skates on her roller skates. The four finally reach to the site where the cops are still there. One of them see the super heroes.

"Look! It's Call Girl and the Dueling Damsels" '

"The New Kid is here too!"

The kids halted at the parking lot and they see the scene. Call Girl and Mrs. Hopper get off their hoopers, while the New Kid and Roller Gal get off their roller blade and skateboard.

"We saw the news last night. Best Buy was robbed." Call Girl said to the officers.

"You better believe that, Call Girl." The officer said.

"We also heard that Victoria's Secret is being framed for this!" Mrs. Hopper said.

"We would like to investigate the scene, Sir." Call Girl said.

"The manager's over there." The cop said pointing to the manager who is in the back of the ambulance.

"Thank you." Call Girl said. The team head over to the manager who is wrapped in a towel.

"Oh, thank God. Call Girl and the Dueling Damsels. And the New Kid." The manager said with a bit hope within him. "It was just horrible. They just appear out of nowhere and tased me in the nuts. They then trashed the place and destroy the new Playstation."

"You still have that card?" Roller Gal asked.

"Yes." He said giving Call Girl the card. The female superhero and she analizes it. She looks at the two letters which stands for "Victoria's Secret."

"You got this all wrong, sir," she explained as she gives the card back to him, "Victoria's Secret had nothing to do with this. Someone has set them up."

"So, Victoria's Secret was blamed for this?" The manager asked the team.

"That's right." Roller Gal said.

"Oh. You should look around for clues. Here the keys to the office." The manager gives the New Kid the office keyes. "Good luck, everyone."

"Come on, guys. Let's go inside and check it out. There should be some clues around." Call Girl said.

The team heads inside the Best Buy and they look around the wreckage that was left behind from last night. Some of the electronics were damaged from the fireworks along with the carpet floor. Call Girl clenches her fist in anger.

"Whoever did this has to pay." She said with determination.

"You said it, Call Girl." Roller Gal said in agreement.

Meanwhile the New Kid looks around and sees a camera that is pointing to the stand where the new Playstation was displayed. He then looks inside the device and see everything wrecked.

"New Kid, what did you find?"

The New Kid turns and sees Mrs. Hopper. He points up and sees the security camera looking at them.

"Of course. The cameras. Good job, New Kid." Mrs. Hopper said.

The kids then head to the manager's office and the New Kid unlocks it. They went inside and they see the security monitors.

"We need to look back from last night." Call Girl said as she gets on the chair and cracks her fingers before getting to work. She uses the cameras from the angles of the store and she rewinds them back 12 hours ago. The others look at the monitors for any signs of clues. The times war around 10:09 PM and just as the manager was about to close for the night.

Call Girl then sees the four kids and zooms in.

"That must be them." Roller Gal said to her leader.

Call Girl then resumes the tape where the four kids use their skills to complete the job. Then she notices something on the kid's phone he had in his hand.

"Can you inhance the image?" Mrs. Hopper asked.

"I'll try." Replied the girl. Call Girl then uses her skills to get a closer look. She zooms in and inhanes the blurriness and then gets startled. On the back of the phone was an symbol of an Apple.

"Guys, i do believe we have a solution. Victoria's Secret has been framed. It's Apple!" She pointed out.

"What?" Roller Gal asked in confusion.

"You guys don't understand. That new Iphone has been made from Apple. We need to warn Victoria's Secret about this." Call Girl said.

"We need to split up." Mrs. Hopper said.

"Right. Mrs. Hopper, you're with me. We'll head to Victoria's Secret to warn them about the local authories." Call Girl said to her before turning to the New Kid, " New Kid, you go with Roller Gal and investigate the Apple. It's on the other side of town. We'll regroup at HQ in an hour."

"Let's do this, girls!" Roller Gal declared before putting on her goggles and clicked on her roller skates.

"Let's bounce, Call Girl." Mrs. Hopper said creating hopper balls for her and Call Girl.

"Good Luck, New Kid." Call Girl said before kissing New Kid on the cheek. She then bounces away.

"Let's go, New Kid. Let's find out what Apple is up to." Roller Gal said.

The New Kid grabs the skate board and they head out of Best Buy to investage Apple. The team splits up to investage...


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The New Kid and Roller Gal head out to the Apple store to investigate the circumstances of the incident last night. They manage to reach to the store and see that there are no gaurds or cops in front of the building. The two heroes hide behid a car.

"Ok, New Kid. This must be the place." Roller Gal said.

The New Kid and Roller Gal sneak carefully before they head to the front window of the Apple store. They look through the front window and see some people and their kids are looking at phones, tablets, and computers. Then they look and see the display of the new Iphone Max and some of the people had purchase their devices.

"Look at that, New Kid. That must be the new phone that Call Girl was metioning it." Roller Gal said. "Let's go inside and take a look."

The two kids head inside the store to see the people are looking at the heroes.

"Who are they?" one kid as his mother.

"They're playing superheroes." His mother replied.

Roller Gal and New Kid just head for the front desk before an employee.

"Hello there. How can I help you?" He asked.

"Hi... uh, that new phone you guys sell? Did it just appear?" Roller Gal ask.

"It did appear last week and it is the best phone there is." He said.

"Hey uh, did one of your phones was involved in the icidnet last night?" Roller Gal asks.

"Uhhh..." The Employee spoke nervously, "Well uh,... no. How about a new 5g plan?"

"Uhhh, no. We just want to find out about the incident at Best Buy. The phone was used to destroy the new PS5." Roller Gal replied.

The employee then looks left and right, nervously. They are beginning to dig into the rabbit hole.

"If you excuse me, I got to go the bathroom." He said before heading into the back room. Roller Gal and New Kid just look each other in confusion.

"Something tells me that he could be up to something. In the meantime, we should contact the others." Roller Gal said, before she takes out her phone to contact Call Girl. "Call Girl, come in."

The screen opens up and Call Girl appears. She is inside the Victorious Secret Store with Mrs. Hopper.

"Go ahead, Roller Gal." Call Girl replied.

"Me and the New Kid are at the Apple Store and talked to one of the employees. He jsut walked away when we asked him about the iPhone Max involvement. Something tells me that they are hiding something." Roller Gal said.

"We should investigate the store tonight. We'll sneak in the building to get some answers." Call Girl said. "In the meantime, head back to base."

"Copy that, Call Girl. Roller Gal out." Roller Gal said before ending the call. She then turns to the New Kid. "Let's go, New Kid."

As the two leave the store, they have no idea that they are being watched. From a security camera, the employee, sees the kids leaving the store before he calls someone by phone.

"We have a problem. Roller Gal and that new kid have questioned me about the Best Buy." He said on the phone.

" **Then we must keep them away. We need three days in preparation for the project."** The caller said in a deep voice.

"Yes, boss." The employee said before hanging up. Apple prepares for something terrible for South Park.

* * *

Back at the headquarters, The Dueling Damsels and the New Kid are briefing for a night raid.

"Ok, guys. We've learned that Apple is hiding something and we need to find out what it is." Call Girl informed,. "Tonight, we are going to break into the Apple Store."

"Break-in? Call Girl, we are heroes. Not criminals." Mrs. Hopper said.

"I know, but we need to get the information as soon as possible. New Kid, you're with me for this mission tonight," Call Girl said to the New Kid before turning to Roller Gal and Mrs. Hopper. "You will back us up if there's any trouble."

"Got it." Roller Gal said.

"Understood." Mrs. Hopper said.

"Get some rest guys. You're gonna need it." Call Girl said before the briefing ends. The four kids prepare themselves for tonight's mission. Mrs. Hopper and Roller Gal leave the room. Just as the New Kid was about to leave, Call Girl stops him.

"New Kid, when this is over, we should have a sleepover here. I'll invite the others over. You are a being a cute one and I love it." Call Girl said before she grabs him and plants her lips into his before parting. The New Kid smiles before he heads out for the night mission.

 **I will write longer...**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It is a peaceful evening here in South Park. The streets are being quiet for the moment before two individuals run across to reach to a building.

The New Kid and Call Girl are in action. They reached the Apple Store and waited just as the last customer leaves the store. The lights to the store finally turned off before the windows blinds are closed.

"We need to find another way inside." Call Girl said.

The New Kid looks around before he sees a ladder which leads to the roof of the electronic store. He gets Call Girl's attention by touching her on the shoulder. She looks up.

"Perfect, but we can't draw attention." Call Girl spoke.

That's when the New Kid takes out his phone and calls for assistance. Landing next to him was one of his superhero comrades, the Human Kite.

"Ready when you are, New Kid!" Human Fly said.

The New Kid jumps on the Human Kite's back and they fartkour from a wall to the top of the building.

"Thanks, Buttlord!" Human Kite said before flying away.

The New Kid sees a ladder with a lock before throwing a firecracker at it. It destroys the lock and the ladder is lowered.

"Thanks, New Kid." Call Girl said as she climbs up the ladder to the roof of the D-Mobile building.

The two look around to see a hatch which leads inside the building. They see one before heading towards it. The New Kid opens it and Call Girl jumps in. The New Kid then follows her inside.

"We need to get into the manager's office. Watch out for security." Call Girl said.

The two carefully make their way to the main floor, but little do they know, a security camera is watching them.

From his desk, the manager looks at the monitor and sees New Kid and Call Girl.

"Those two are snooping around my store. They should be in bed." He said before pressing a button on a control panel.

The New Kid and Call Girl had made their way to the door which leads to a small hallway. They all of a sudden the front windows of the store slammed shut.

Then they heard noise before the lights are turned on. The New Kid and Call Girl are surrounded by guards.

"It's a trap!" Call Girl exclaimed.

That's when someone approaches the two. It was the manager of the D-Mobile store.

"Well, well. What have we here? A couple of troublemakers in my store." The manager said.

"Are you responsible for the Best Buy incident?!" Call Girl demanded.

"Oh no. Someone else is. You should asked one of the goons that did it." The manager said.

"Then cough it up!" Call Girl spoke.

"Never!" The manager said before turning to his security guards, "Get those brats while I escape!"

With that said, the manager escapes, leaving the guards to deal with New Kid and Call Girl.

"You're not getting away!" Call Girl shouted.

As the manager flees, the guards closed in on the two heroes.

"Come on, New Kid, let's wipe the floor with them!" Call Girl spoke as she and New Kid prepare to fight.

Call Girl draws her selfie sticks out before charging at a guard. The New Kid run and slams into a guard who is thrown at the front desk before being knocked out. Call Girl whack her sticks, knocking a guard back before she was ambushed by the last guard.

The New Kid quickly retaliates and counter attacks. As an assassin, the New Kid unleashed his special attack on the last guard. He vanishes into thin air before appearing at the top of the City Hall. He then draws a dagger before diving down and striking theast guard down.

"Thanks New Kid, but the Manager is getting away!" Call Girl said.

The New Kid and Call Girl waste no time and they go after the manager. They quickly head outside only to see the manager escape in his car.

"We're too late!" Call Girl shouted

The New Kid takes out his cell phone calls for help.

Meanwhile, driving down the street street was the black girl, Classi. Her phone vibrates before answering it.

"Oh hell no!" She exclaimed before accelerating.

The New Kid and Call Girl are chasing the manager on the boy's skateboard as they are approaching the intersection of the road. That's when Classi arrives and sideswipes his car and he rolls off a ramp before crashing on his side.

The New Kid sees Classi.

"Call me again, suga." Classi said before driving off.

The New Kid and Call Girl quickly reach to turned over vehicle as the manager has his head and arms out of the busted window. Smoke blows from the bottom of the vehicle, meaning an explosion is imminent.

"Ok, sir! Who are you working for?!" Call Girl asked.

"I don't know!" The manager said as he struggles to get out of the vehicle but his feet is stuck under the seat.

"Who?!" Call Girl asked.

"Ricky Johnson! He's the leader of the gang that raided the Best Buy!" The manager replied.

"Where can we find him?!" Call Girl asked.

"I don't know. All he and his gang do is raid electronic stores and escape on go karts. They are everywhere!" The manager said.

"What gang?!"

"They called themselves the Night Riders."

Then electricity crackles before a small fire burst from underneath the car. Time is running out.

"Where can we find them?" Call Girl demanded.

"At the old tower where Big Gay Al used to live before he moved. You have no idea what you and that kid got involve here. Vengeance will be his." The manager said before the New Kid sees the fire reaching the fuel tank. He quickly grabs Call Girl and rushed behind a building just as the manager's car finally explodes in flames.

The kids emerged before seeing the burning vehicle and the body of the now dead manager.

"Night Riders. We should investigate tomorrow after school, New Kid. Also we'll need Mrs. Hopper and Roller Gal. They are not going to believe this." Call Girl said.

The two got the information they needed before heading back home. They prepare for the next mission to find the Night Riders.

 **Sorry for the long delay. Stay safe and also requests are open.**


End file.
